Vampirella 2
"Evily" is the title to the first story featured in issue #2 of the ''Vampirella'' illustrated magazine series published by Warren Publishing. The story was written by Bill Parente with artwork and inks by Jerry Grandenetti. This is followed by "Montezuma's Monster" by writer R. Michael Rosen and artist Tony Williamsune. The third story is "Down to Earth!" by Forrest J. Ackerman and Mike Royer. The next story is "Queen of Horror!" by Donald F. Glut and artist Dick Piscopo. This is followed by "The Octopus", written by Nicola Cuti with artwork and inks by William Barry. The next vignette is "One, Two, Three", also written by Nicola Cuti and illustrated by Ernie Colon. The final story is written by Don Glut and illustrated by Billy Graham. It is called "Rhapsody in Red!" All stories were edited by Bill Parente. This issue shipped with a November, 1969 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "Evily" Creators * Writer - Bill Parente * Penciler - Jerry Grandenetti * Inker - Jerry Grandenetti * Letterer - Charlotte Jetter * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Vampirella Supporting characters * Conjure Antagonists * Evily Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Bats * Cats * Vampires Locations * Items * Looking glass Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Magic spell * Transformation "Montezuma's Monster" Creators * Writer - R. Michael Rosen * Penciler - Tony Williamsune * Inker - Tony Williamsune * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Harmon * Walloch Supporting characters * None Antagonists * Quetzalcoatl Minor characters * Montezuma Organizations * None Races * Humans Locations * Mexico Items * Handgun Vehicles * Airplane * Jeep Miscellaneous * Curses "Down to Earth!" Creators * Writer - Forrest J. Ackerman * Penciler - Mike Royer * Inker - Mike Royer * Letterer - Mike Royer * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Vampirella Supporting characters * Draculine Antagonists * Minor characters * Forrest J. Ackerman * Jim Warren Organizations * Races * Vampires Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "Queen of Horror!" Creators * Writer - Don Glut * Penciler - Dick Piscopo * Inker - Dick Piscopo * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "The Octopus" Creators * Writer - Nicola Cuti * Penciler - William Barry * Inker - William Barry * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "One, Two, Three" Creators * Writer - Nicola Cuti * Penciler - Ernie Colon * Inker - Ernie Colon * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "Rhapsody in Red!" Creators * Writer - Don Glut * Penciler - Billy Graham * Inker - Billy Graham * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Notes & Trivia * Artists Bill Fraccio and Tony Tallarico are both credited under the pseudonym of Tony Williamsune in this issue. Reprints * Vampirella, Volume 1, 1972 Annual * Vampirella Archives, Volume 1 * Vampirella Silver Anniversary Collection, #3 * Vampirella: Crimson Chronicles: Maximum (TPB) Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *